Sempre
by AngelloreXx
Summary: Yusuke se descobre apaixonado por Botan. Como será que Kurama irá reagir? [Presente de aniversário para a Ayumichan!]


Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi.

-

**Sempre **

-_AngelloreXx_-

Era sempre assim.

Por mais que tentasse ignorar, por mais que agisse como se nada estivesse acontecendo, toda vez que ela o olhava era a garantia de que ele iria erguer novamente suas já famosas barreiras, impedindo qualquer um de compreendê-lo, impedindo qualquer um de perceber seu incômodo.

E após tanto tempo, após tantas vezes repetidas, alguém percebera isso?

Naturalmente, não. Ele nunca fora decifrado por ninguém. Não seria um bando de adolescentes humanos ou um ou dois jovens youkais que iriam realizar tal proeza.

Era sempre assim.

Lutas, lutas e mais lutas, e ela sempre presente.

Mas essa vez não foi igual às outras. Ela, que antes se restringia a ficar torcendo e chorando por eles – _ambos -- _dessa vez fora elevada à posição de protagonista.

O Reikai fora destruído, e o mundo dos humanos era alvo do Meikai.

O clima, se já estava tenso, beirava agora o intolerável. Em busca da esfera Meikai, Yakumo atacara o templo, ferindo Yukina, Genkai e Keiko, levando Botan, que guardava o objeto em seu corpo, com ele.

Reunido no templo após o incidente, o grupo de Yusuke tentava encontrar alguma saída para a situação, não obtendo muito progresso; todos pareciam inconformados com o seqüestro de Botan. Era uma cena no mínimo inusitada; Keiko estava ferida e inconsciente, mas a única pessoa em que Yusuke conseguia pensar era a guia espiritual. Hinageshi tentara consolar o detetive, repetindo que as feridas de Keiko não tinham sido muito sérias, mas ele mantinha sua cabeça baixa, ignorando deliberadamente a informação.

Kurama, como sempre, estava contido, apesar de ter motivos de sobra para estar bem mais desequilibrado emocionalmente do que seus companheiros. Por mais que tentasse esquecer, seu passado sempre vinha à tona, fazendo-o reviver com nitidez angustiante suas escolhas erradas.

Era sempre assim.

Genkai, tentando manter sua habitual postura severa, fez um discurso seco, que de certa forma romantizou a atitude de Botan, falando como ele havia sido corajosa ao carregar a Esfera Meikai em seu próprio corpo. E isso só fez com que Hinageshi começasse a chorar compulsivamente e Yusuke afundasse ainda mais em sua angústia.

Kurama olhou friamente para a figura do detetive, que se encontrava sentado em uma escada do templo, cabeça ainda baixa e punhos cerrados.

Ele não devia estar preocupado em salvar o mundo? Ele não era o 'grande herói'? Por que toda essa preocupação com uma simples assistente enquanto toda a humanidade corria perigo? Enquanto sua pseudo-namorada estava desfalecida no quarto ao lado?

_E por que isso incomodava tanto?_

O ruivo simplesmente virou as costas e se afastou. Aquela cena já estava quase repugnante a seus olhos. Enquanto ele se ocupou novamente em remoer suas angústias em relação aKuronue, Yusuke tomava sua decisão. Iria derrotar Yakumo. De qualquer jeito.

O detetive caminhou até o quarto onde Keiko estava, mas parou antes que chegasse. Fechou seus olhos por alguns momentos, e, cerrando os punhos, encarou o chão. A imagem de Botan ferida e sendo seqüestrada por Yakumo não lhe saía da cabeça.

Ele virou as costas.

_E foi embora._

**oOoOo**

Yakumo e seus subordinados foram derrotados. A reestruturação do Meikai foi impedida, e agora o Reikai estava lentamente sendo reconstruído.

Hiei sumira novamente, mas Shuuichi, Yusuke e Kuwabara continuaram se encontrando com grande freqüência no templo da mestra Genkai, alertas a alguma possível conseqüência da batalha recente. Com o passar do tempo, essas visitas foram se espaçando, de modo que eles apenas se reuniam lá uma vez a cada semana.

Tanto Botan quanto Hinageshi permaneceram no templo enquanto o Reikai não se reestruturava. Além disso, as feridas de Botan ainda não haviam sido curadas. Yukina e a própria mestra estavam se encarregando disso, e em raras ocasiões elas pediam alguma erva medicinal a Kurama.

Mas ele continuava indo ao templo diariamente.

_Assim como Yusuke._

Por que ele estava ali? Por que se descobrira tão interessado se Yusuke iria ou não visitar Botan aquela noite?

Era sempre assim.

O detetive chegava a o templo e conversava com sua mestra, sendo atualizado sobre os progressos na reconstrução do Reikai. Mas ele não parecia tão preocupado com isso. Depois de alguns momentos impacientes, ele se dirigia até o cômodo onde Botan costumava ficar com Yukina; a irmã de Hiei se retirava educadamente, por conta própria, e Yusuke se sentava ao lado do futon onde a guia espiritual estava deitava. Durante suas conversas, mesmo com a notável melhora das condições físicas dela, o detetive não conseguia esconder sua aflição e pesar diante da situação da garota. Era como se ele nunca conseguiria perdoar a si mesmo por ter falhado com ela.

Diferentemente de Yusuke, Kurama não a visitava, nem quando seus conhecimentos sobre vegetais eram requisitados pela mestra. Quando absolutamente necessário, ele simplesmente providenciava as ervas, perguntava polidamente à Botan como ela estava se sentindo, desejava melhoras e se retirava tão rápido quanto sua educação lhe dizia conveniente.

E mesmo assim ele ia vê-la todas as noites.

O youko, porém, não deixava que ela percebesse sua presença. Ele se limitava a observar os cuidados que ela recebia pelos ferimentos, as suas conversas noturnas com o detetive e as poucas palavras trocadas com a irmã de Hiei até que decidisse ir dormir, o que muitas vezes também era supervisionado pelo ruivo.

Kurama sabia que a mestra era a única que tinha consciência de sua presença, mas ela era discreta o suficiente para deixar a cargo dele se iria se mostrar presente ou não para os outros.

Era sempre assim.

Logo após certificar-se que a estava tudo bem com a guia espiritual, Yusuke se despedia da garota e ia embora, dando espaço para que Yukina voltasse para conversar com a amiga. Nessa noite, porém, Botan decidira dormir logo após a sua visita, pedindo para que ele fechasse o shoji assim que saísse. Yusuke fizera como ela pedira, mas não foi embora. Em vez disso, permaneceu parado em frente à porta fechada, em silêncio. Kurama, em meio às árvores que cercavam o templo, observou a cena com interesse. Estava estranhamente divido entre querer ou não assistir ao que o detetive iria fazer.

Yusuke, alheio à presença do youko, continuou fitando o shoji com um olhar vazio. Levantou uma mão até a porta receosamente, mas logo a retirou em um movimento rápido, inalando abruptamente e arregalando os olhos, a simples lembrança de Keiko fazendo com que seu coração ardesse em culpa. Kurama pôde sentir o conflito de suas emoções claramente, ainda mais quando o detetive franziu o cenho, abaixando a cabeça e cerrando os punhos. A audição sensível do youko captou as palavras ditas pelo detetive, entre dentes cerrados: _"O que pensa que está fazendo, seu idiota?" _

Uma parte de Kurama temeu que Yusuke tivesse percebido a sua presença, mas essa hipótese foi logo descartada quando ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos, em clara angústia. O detetive respirou fundo e foi embora, dispensando um último olhar pesaroso para a porta e deixando o youko sozinho, imerso em seus pensamentos.

Para dizer o mínimo, o comportamento de Yusuke era digno de curiosidade. Estava claro para Kurama que aquilo deixara de ser apenas remorso há muito tempo. Sim, os sentimentos de Yusuke por sua assistente não eram mais puramente profissionais ou fraternos, como parecia ser no início. Kurama não pode deixar de pensar em Keiko. Pobre garota.

_Pobre garota...?_

Hipocrisia.

Desde quando ele se importa com os desencontros amorosos de uma adolescente humana que ele mal conhecia?

Kurama olhou amargamente para o shoji fechado, e depois para a direção que Yusuke havia tomado. Ele não estava mais lá. O ruivo perdeu-se em suas considerações novamente. Os sentimentos de Yusuke por Botan não podiam mais ser resumidos a uma mera amizade. Não era só companheirismo. E não era simples afeto.

Era amor.

_E o que ele sentia por ela?_

A face perfeitamente simétrica do ruivo se deformou em desgosto.

_Amizade...?_

_Afeição...?_

_Desejo...?_

E o que _ela_ sentia por ele?

Ele quem?

_Yusuke?_

_Ou Kurama?_

O ruivo suspirou impaciente. Lembrou-se de Yusuke lamentando o seqüestro de Botan, do desespero nítido nos seus olhos, e foi logo tomado por uma sensação consideravelmente desagradável que não conseguiu nomear.

O que era isso?

_Que sentimento era esse?_

Dúvida...?

Insegurança...?

Medo...?

Raiva...?

Ciúme...?

Era certo, ele não suportava ver os dois juntos. Não suportava ver a aflição de Yusuke quando ela estava em perigo. Não suportava ver quando ela o recebia com aquele sorriso em seus lábios. Não suportava ver o brilho nos olhos dele quando a fitava.

Kurama simplesmente não aceitava admitir a hipótese de que Yusuke e Botan pudessem ficar juntos.

Sem pensar, ele caminhou em direção ao cômodo em que ela estava, saindo das sombras da floresta. Quando deu por si, já estava deslizando o shoji e adentrando o local silenciosamente.

Botan levantou-se devagar, provavelmente tendo cuidado com os ferimentos, ainda não cicatrizados completamente.

"Yus..." Ela começou, mas logo que seus olhos focalizaram as mechas vermelhas e a intensidade –_e seriedade_-- dos conhecidos olhos verdes ela se retificou, um pouco exaltada.

"Kurama?"

_Aquele sentimento de novo._

Ele permaneceu impassível, fitando o rosto surpreso, e de certa forma confuso, da garota.

_Ciúme...?_

"Kurama, tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Ele não disse nada. Apenas fechou o shoji por trás de suas costas e permaneceu parado, em pé. Após alguns momentos em silêncio, ele perguntou com sua habitual voz suave: "Como está se sentindo?"

Ela esboçou um sorriso. "Bem melhor. Já estou praticamente curada..."

_Amizade...?_

Ele correu os olhos não tão rapidamente pelo corpo dela, observando com interesse que os cabelos azuis caiam soltos pelas suas costas. Era um contraste interessante com o yukata branco que ela vestia; as mechas adornavam os ombros estreitos, caindo até a altura de seus seios, que estavam parcialmente à mostra pelo traje que ela usava.

_Desejo...?_

"Você parece melhor," concluiu, tomando nota do leve rubor que se formou na face dela devido à prévia 'inspeção visual de suas condições físicas'.

"Sim, graças aos cuidados da mestra, da Yukina..." Ela desviou o olhar e completou com a voz fraca: "E seus..."

_Afeição...?_

Kurama a fitou com interesse.

"Eu não cuidei de seus ferimentos, Botan."

"...A mestra me falou que você providenciou as ervas..."

_Insegurança...?_

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, deixando-a nervosa. "Aqueles chás medicinais tinham um gosto horrível, sabia?" Disse em um tom animado, e então forçou uma risada tentando descontrair o ambiente, mas soou tão falsa que obteve o efeito contrário.

_Medo...?_

Foi a vez dela ficar em silêncio, o que foi respeitado por ele. Botan se perguntou mentalmente sobre o que o ruivo queria. Realmente, ela o vira pouquíssimas vezes no templo desde a batalha final contra Yakumo, e ele parecia sempre evitar a presença dela.

_Dúvida...?_

"Fico feliz que as ervas tenham ajudado."

O ruivo deslizou o shoji novamente, abrindo-o, fazendo com que a luz proveniente da lua inundasse o quarto.

"Kurama..."

Ele se virou, encarando-a. "Sim?"

Botan virou o rosto de lado, fugindo do olhar neutro, porém intenso, do ruivo.

"Obrigada por vir aqui. Significa muito para mim."

Ele a encarou por um longo período, sem esboçar absolutamente nenhuma reação.

_... Amor...?_

"Boa noite," ele disse quase em um sussurro, antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Era sempre assim.

Porém, na noite seguinte, Yusuke não visitou o quarto de Botan.

_Diferentemente de Kurama._

_-Fim-_

_A/N: _Esse é meu presente para a minha querida amiga e irmã gêmea Ayumi. Espero que você tenha gostado, Ay-chan! Parabéns pelo seu aniversário! E eu não pude escrever nenhum lemon porque você ainda não tem idade pra ler essas coisas! ò.ó Hahaha! Brincadeira, amore! xDDDD


End file.
